


Flying on Ice

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape's still got a trick or two up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AdventDrabbles on InsaneJournal to the prompt "ice skating."

“What I cannot understand,” Severus said as they took another turn around the frozen pond, “is how someone can be so abysmal on a broom and yet so competent balancing on a thin blade of metal.”

“I suppose I just like something solid under my feet,” Hermione replied, her curls blowing about her face charmingly in the breeze. “What I can’t understand is how you learned to skate so well so quickly. Just last week, you said you’d never done it.”

Severus’ lips quirked though he quickly tamed them. Clearly she hadn’t noticed there was nothing solid under his feet.


End file.
